


Enough of an Answer

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Does this happen often?"





	Enough of an Answer

**Author's Note:**

> From the short-lived Pillowfort version of DrabbleSoup, 'the king must die', last year--

"Does this happen often?" Jude asked as he took a step back, just far enough to bump against Gaius. 

Gaius didn't reply right away. Instead he lunged at one of the assassins as Jude swung at another. He caught a glimpse of Gaius' blade flashing once in the dim hallway light and tried to think about that and not the screams, not the wet sounds... 

Jude had only knocked his target out, after all. 

"We'll make that one talk," Gaius said once the hall was still and quiet. "As for your question, do you really want to know?" 

Jude didn't.


End file.
